


A Shocking Experience

by LycanrocLover138



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanrocLover138/pseuds/LycanrocLover138
Summary: Susie never expected to see the Mythical Pokemon Zeraora, lying beneath her!As she consoles him, things take a smutty turn...:3





	A Shocking Experience

Hello, everyone!

My name is LycanrocLover138!

This is my first story, and my pairing is a Female Trainer X Zeraora!

I haven't seen many lemons featuring Zeraora, so I wanted to change that.

One fair warning, this story has some smut, so if you're under 17-18 years of age, you should go back and read something else!

If you are older than that, then this warning doesn't apply to you, and you can have fun enjoying it!

I hope you like it!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or Pocket Monsters.

That honor goes to GAME FREAK, and I love them for that.

Susie was not expecting THIS to happen.

She had just entered the forests of Akala island, in search of new pokemon to join her team, alongside her starter pokemon, Popplio.

But as she went deeper in the forest, she saw a mysterious creature lying near a tree.

This creature had yellow fur with black lightning bolt shapes on it's hips.

It's forepaws were yellow, and had 4 digits, each adjourned with a claw on top.

It had black legs, and it's feet had 3 toes, also tipped with a claw.

Susie also noticed it's face, black with a small pink nose and whiskers.

_It must be some sort of feline, _Susie thought.

Taking out her pokedex, Susie scanned the strange creature.

_Zeraora, The Thunderclap Pokemon_

_It electrifies its claws and tears its opponents apart with them. Even if they dodge its attack, they'll be electrocuted by the flying sparks._

_So that's a Zeraora huh, _Susie thought.

_I wonder how it got here and what happened to it?_

Suddenly the Zeraora opened it's eyes and got up.

Susie backed away in fear of being attacked, but strangely, the Zeraora didn't attack her.

It just stood up, looking at her curiously.

"Are you a Zeraora?", asked Susie.

"**Yes**", the Zeraora replied.

Susie nearly let her jaw drop in awe.

"Well hello. My name is Susie."

**"I don't have a name, so you can call me Zeraora. I came here from an Ultra Wormhole."**

"Why did you come here?"

**"I came here to escape my own life. Fighting off Ultra Beasts like Guzzlord and Buzzswole is tiring. Sometimes, I wish I could live an easier life."**

"I'm sure you can find a easier life here, Zeraora.", Susie replied.

Dropping off her things, and recalling Popplio back to her pokeball, Susie sits down next to Zeraora. As she sits next to him, she then notices his glorious yellow fur covering his body.

"Wow Zeraora", Susie said, "your fur is amazing. Can I touch it?"

**"Of course you can, Susie".**

Susie then gentle pressed her hands onto Zeraora's chest, and started to move them up and down. His fur felt so soft, like pure silk! It felt like Susie couldn't get enough!

"Your fur is so soft and comforting, Zeraora!", Susie remarked.

**"Thank you, Susie.", **Zeraora replied. **"May I please touch your body?"**

Susie was skeptical at first, due to his sharp claws, but she couldn't say no to him! And besides, he let her touch his fur, so why shouldn't she let him touch her skin?!

"OK, Zeraora"

**"Don't worry Susie, I'll be gentle", **and Zeraora started to trace her body.

His claws, though sharp, felt sweet, like scratching an itch!

Zeraora started to move his paws across Susie's shoulders, sliding up and down, until he started to rub her chest.

As the light caresses and scratches continued, Susie took a look at Zeraora's face, and noticed the smile on his muzzle, as he'd looked back at her.

**"You're beautiful, you know that?"**

"Thanks."

As the caresses started to continue, Susie's and Zeraora's faces were moving closer, and closer to each other, until their lips started to meet.

They shared a passionate kiss.

Susie was surprised that her first kiss was with a pokemon, but she decided to go with it as her tongue pressed against Zeraora's. Their tongues started rubbing lovingly against each other, as they took deep breathes from their noses.

Zeraora lightly bit Susie's tongue before sucking it, as his hands moved up her back, right where the clamps of her bra was.

Using his claws, Zeraora easily undid the clasps, and allowed the bra to fall down on Susie's laps.

Now free, Susie's breasts were starting to jiggle. Luckily, they weren't that big.

Zeraora had never seen a woman's breasts before, because he never saw female versions of his kind. Still sharing a kiss with Susie, Zeraora's paw moves from her back to grasp at her left breast.

Susie was surprised at the contact and she broke the kiss with Zeraora. Zeraora didn't realize what he'd done and started to apologize.

**"I'm so sorry, Susie! Did I hurt you?"**

"No you didn't", Susie reassured. "I just never felt someone holding my breasts before. You may continue."

Feeling reassured that Susie was unharmed, Zeraora then reattached his lips back on Susie's and continued where their kiss left off, as his paw went back to her breasts.

His fingers lightly stroked her breasts and his claws swirled the nipples.

_I wonder how Zeraora learned all of this, _Susie thought, as she was stlll kissing the Pokemon.

Suddenly, Zeraora broke the kiss and started to nuzzle the breast that he was holding.

Taking in her scent, Zeraora put his lips on her nipple and started to suck on them, as he fondled her breast with both paws.

_Ah! He's so good with this, he's making me wet!_

Nipping it a little, Zeraora continued to suck on Susie's breast before moving to the other one, and started to repeat his actions.

After some time, Zeraora removed his face from her breasts.

Wanting to feel more of Susie's body, Zeraora slid his right paw down her cheat until it reached her legs, wearing jean shorts. The Pokemon wanted to use his claws to rip them off, but he didn't wanted to do that to Susie.

He left them on, sliding his paw inside. Finding another barrier, her panties, Zeraora did the same thing and slid under then.

He'd never expected to feel something so wet and hot!

Susie flinched a little, as Zeraora found her vagina, throbbing and hot.

"Zeraora."

**"Yes, Susie?"**

"P-P-Please touch m-m-me. Feel how wet I am, wet for you."

Zeraora was astonished at the way Susie was talking. She sounded so desperate, like she needed something!

Not wanting to let her down, Zeraora obliged.

Susie let out a huge moan as Zeraora's paw started touching her pussy.

His fingers rubbed backed and forth, circling around her folds. His claws would lightly scratch her, wanting to help her with this itch.

Whenever Zeraora found a tender spot, he focused on rubbing that spot, aiming to make Susie happy.

Every rub, caress, scratch, would cause Susie to moan and grab Zeraora's arm, so she could thrust against her paw.

"Y-Y-Yes, Zeraora! M-M-More! PLEASE!!!!"

Zeraora kept up the pressure never wanting to let her down.

As Zeraora kept attacking her sex, the back of his paw then touched Susie's panties, and he noticed that they were wet.

Not wanting to soil them, he stopped rubbing her sex and removed his paw, much to the displeasure to Susie.

"Why did you stop?", Susie shouted, "I was so close!"

**"Don't worry, Susie", **Zeraora replied, **"I didn't want to ruin your clothes. I'm going to remove them, and I will continue."**

Zeraora then move his paws up to grasp her shorts, and tried to remove them, but struggled to slide them down. To help him out, Susie guided one of his paws toward the button of the shorts, and helped him remove it, allowing him to slide the shorts down. Zeraora then took her panties and removed them too, sliding them off her legs with her shorts.

As Zeraora placed them on the side, he took a look between her legs.

Her pussy was red and swollen, her folds started to throb aggressively. Liquid started to drip from her vulva, as it itched in temptation.

_**So this is what I've been rubbing****?**_, Zeraora thought. _**I've never seen anything like that before. It's not like that long thing between my legs.**_

_ **"** _ **May I continue to rub it for you, Susie?"**

"Yes!", Susie shouted. "Please do Zeraora! Use your claws too!"

Sliding his paw back on her now bare sex, Zeraora repeated his ministrations, only this time it was easier.

His fingers kept rubbing, his claws kept scratching, and Susie kept moaning.

Suddenly, Susie let out a sharp cry, as she had a miniature orgasm, her fluids lightly covering his paw.

But Zeraora still kept fingering her.

Zeraora then noticed the opening in her sex, and slid his middle finger in.

As his other fingers hept rubbing his folds, Zeraora's middle finger started rubbing her walls, his claw lightly started to scratch it.

"Zeraora, please!", Susie ried. "KEEP IT UP!"

Noticing that Susie was now sounding desperate, Zeraora decided to finish her off.

Being careful not to cut her, Zeraora allowed the claw inside her sex to extend, lightly stretching her, until it touched her g-spot. There it started to build up a mild electric charge, as the claw started to scratch the bump.

Feeling the small electricity and his sharp claw against her most sacred area caused Susie to hump frantically against his paw.

Zeraora kept up the pressure, scratching faster and increasing the electicity from his claw.

Unable to take anymore, Susie screamed as her liquids flowed from her sex and onto his paw.

Zeraora kept scratching and scratching, prolonging her orgasm.

Finally, when Susie was absolutely spent, Zeraora removed his paw, but not before scratching her folds a little bit more.

Susie now laid against a tree, absolutely spent.

"What was that?", Susie asked in awe

**"It was my signature move, Plasma Fists, but I'd toned it down a little for you. Instead of building up electricity in all of my claws, I'd build up electricity with the claw inside you. That way, I could finger and scratch you, while adding electricity to increase your pleasure. And I was careful with the voltage, increasing it a little in order to make you moan. So did my little princess like that?"**

"Zeraora, I LOVED IT!!!", Susie cried in joy. "I didn't know that a Mythical Pokemon could something like that!

**"I'm glad you liked it.", Zeraora said.**

_**Maybe I could do this again if she**_** wanted**, Zeraora thought as he brought his damp paw up for a closer look.

The fluids that covered it were clear and gave off a citrus scent. Without even thinking about it, Zeraora licked his paw clean, like a cat ironically.

The taste was unclear. It's was a little sour, a little salty, and a little sweet, but it tasted GOOD. And when all the fluids were gone, Zeraora wanted MORE.

Seeing Susie asleep on the tree, Zeraora then noticed her legs spread apart, revealing her pussy. It was covered with the fluids that covered his paw.

Licking his maw slyly, Zeraora crouched on the ground, and started to prowl towards her pussy.

When his face reached her pussy, Zeraora's nose started to twitch as he started to sniff her pussy.

Moving closer, his nose actually touched her pussy, causing Susie to shake a little bit, before falling back asleep.

Bringing his nose back on her sex, Zeraora started to sniff her pussy again, inhaling her musk.

Zeraora sniffed her a little bit more before taking a lick of her folds.

Susie awoke with shock after feeling something slide along her pussy. It was wet, and rough. She then looked down, and her eyes bulged as she saw Zeraora, his muzzle between her legs, right on top of her pussy.

"Zeraora, what are you doING, OH!", Susie cried as Zeraora slid his tongue across her pussy again. This caused Susie to lay back on the tree and press her legs at Zeraora.

"Please Z-Z-Zeraora, continue licking me! Suck up my fluids, make me scream, AAH!!!"

Hearing Susie moan his name caused Zeraora to growl on her sex, the vibrations pleasuring her some more.

_**Oh, this will be GOOD, **_Zeraora thought as he started to feast on Susie's sex, even harder than before.

His tongue was rough, covered with sharp edges, called papillae, like that of a lion's. His tongue was very slippery as well, so each lick was like heaven to Susie.

It wasn't long before Susie climaxed again, and as her liquids came out, Zeraora licked them up and continued.

Zeraora then presses his mouth on her sex and slipped his tongue inside.

He then started to slide his tongue in and out, like the movements of a penis.

As his tongue kept sliding in and out, Susie kept humping at his face, and urged Zeraora to keep eating her out.

As more liquids enter his mouth, Zeraora then moves his mouth on her clit and started to suck on it.

"Yes, Zeraora," Susie kept moaning. "I needed this."

Susie then felt a sharp prick on her clit, as Zeraora nipped it. When he did it again, she screamed in joy.

"P-P-Please Zeraora, continue to bite my clit!!!"

And continue he did, although the bites were more sharper, Susie welcome them nonetheless. When Zeraora noticed that Susie was close, he decides to finish her off.

Clamping his teeth on her clit one more time, Zeraora starts to grind his teeth on her clit. He started off slowly, but soon increased speed at the time.

This was too much for Susie, and she couldn't take it anymore. With a hefty cry of Zeraora's name, she climaxed, her fluids entering Zeraora's mouth with some landing on his muzzle.

Licking his muzzle clean, Zeraora started to clean her sex with his tongue, to make sure that there were no fluids of her remaining on that.

When her folds were clean, Zeraora pulled his muzzle away, but not before giving Susie's clit a sharp nip, causing Susie to yip suddenly.

Susie was absolutely spent. Receiving this attention from his claws, tongue and teeth completely drained her energy.

She wanted to thank Zeraora for all of the attention he gave her, and to try to pay him back, but she was tired, so she lied down next to the tree and shut her eyes, as she let sleep envelop her.

Zeraora sat down beside her, not wanting to leave her side.

As Zeraora watched Susie sleep, Zeraora then noticed that between his legs, his shaft was poking out. He tried keeping it in check, but didn't notice that he was aroused when he first met Susie.

_**Maybe she can become my mate, **_Zeraora thought.

But Zeraora pushed that thought out of his mind, because after pleasuring Susie, he was tired as well.

Curling around Susie's body, Zeraora closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
I wanted to add some more to this story, but this felt so long, so I'm going to make a part 2 of this story!  
I hope you have like it so far, cause I might be making some more soon!  
Part 2 will come soon, so stay tuned!!!  
😊


End file.
